marauders_universe_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Creeker
Thomas Vulpes Creeker (b. 18th July 1992) is a Pure-Blood wizard from Brighton, England. He is the second child of Sventus and Joanne Creeker, the first child being his sister: Lumis Creeker. Thomas attended Hogwarts from 2003-2010 and is currently working at the Ministry of Magic Public Information Services. During his time in Hogwarts he was given the nickname Tom Pumpkin. Biography Early life (1992-2002) Thomas Creeker Was born and raised in Brighton. He lived in the Creeker family home witch which is located near Brighton seafont with his Mother Father and older Sister. Despite being Pure-Blood he lived a relitivley muggle life, he was interested in muggle music and read muggle book. At home magic was a common feature but nothing too over the top ever happened; Thomas Discovered his magical ability when he made a pile of his books whiz around his room and was later sent his invitation to Hogwarts. Hogwarts years (2003-2010) Year 1 In 2003 Thomas travelled to Hogwarts for the first time, it was a long jouney and he didn't talk very much to anyone on the train. A little later he was being sorted: The hat had a little trouble deciding between Ravenclaw and Slytherin but in the end choose Slytherin. Up to Christmas Thomas' time at Hogwarts was reasonably secluded. He quickly realised he didn't enjoy being away from home very much, he also wasn't very good at making friends: he spent most of his time reading books and going for walks around the castle. He also had doubt about his placement of house ad whether he should've been place in Ravenclaw as the Slytherins all seemed different from him. His parents and sister were all Gryfindors althugh he was glad he didn't get placed there as they all seemed like a very loud bunch. During February, after Chrismas, Thomas was going for one of his walks when he noticed a second year Slytherin stroking a statue. This student was Artrix Clair who explained his father told him about a secret passage that could be unlocked with a button on the statue. Thomas inquired if he had tried pressing the nose jokingly, much to their suprise this worked! Inside the room was a maniquin with Death Eater uniform in it with a note attached saying "For Artrix". Artrix said his father was an ex Death Eater and often liked playing these cruel games with him. Artrix explained that he didn't want to be a Death Eater but asked that Thomas not tell anyone about this. Artrix introduced Thomas to more Slytherin, most of whome were second years, and for the rest of the year Thomas was a little more social. Year 2 In his second year at Hogwarts Thomas began to embrace Slytherin alot more. He often hung around with Artrix and his friends who were all in the third year or above; he also still went on his solo walks. It was in this year that Thomas went to his first Quidditch match which was Slytherin verses Gryfindor. He wasn't really into Quidditch but Artrix was in the Slytherin team and invited Thomas to watch: it was a close match but Slytherin just pulled victory when Artrix caught the snitch. Thomas gained a little more interest for the sport but not enough to try for the team. During a conversation after Thomas suggested the name Serpent Supremes as a name for the Quidditch team that Artrix wanted to create: Artrix would later form the Serpent Supremes after leaving Hogwarts and Thomas would call himslef their number one fan despite not liking Quidditch that much. Year 3 For his additional subjects he choose Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies as he thought it would be easy for him. During this time he became good friends with a Ravenclaw called Penelope Murkwald after having to partner up with her for a Care of Magical Creatures class. She was the first proper friend Thomas had in his own year group. She intrduced him to some of her Ravenclaw friends who he began to become friendly with over the year. Thomas went to his second Quidditch game to watch Penelope play goaly for Ravenclaw in a match against Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw lost but Penellope was still considered amazing in goal: Artrix said that he started the Serpent Supremes he would make an exception and allow her into the Slytherin only team. Year 4 In this year Thomas matured alot and began developing a more 'Slytherin'-esk personality. To start he began to develop a distinct dislike for most Gryfindors: he felt they were the new Slytherin, think they're better than everyone else because they belong to the house that supposidly won the battle of Hogwarts. Thomas was often treated badley by Gryfindors as most of the Slytherins he hung around with were related to or even might be Death Eaters. Thomas didn't mind this to much, in fact he often found it quite amusing for some dark reason, but he did sometimes feel like there were agressive eyes watching him. Once a Gryfindor pushed him and he triped someway down a staircase and broke his wrist, Artrix saw and imedietly cast Colloshoo at the attacker: this stuch the Gryfindor's feet to the ground with goo whilst Artix repeatly puched him! Thomas'wrist was healed but Artix got 2 weeks of detention. It was also in this year that Thomas got the nickname Tom Pumkin. During Halloween Thomas put a pumkin on his head and claimed: "I am Tom Pumkin: The second darkest wizard named Tom!" After taking the pumpkin of his heada passing Gryfindor girl said it was a sick joke and slapped him. They all found this very funny and the nick name Tom Pumpkin stuck. Year 5 In this year Tom took his O.W.Ls. He did Resonably well at most things gaining an Exceeds Expectations in every thing accept Transfiguration, Herbology and Astronomy in which he got Acceptables. He also got an Outstanding in History of Magic and Ancient Runes. Penelope and Tom had helped each other outh alot during their classes, for instace she was very good a care for magical creaures and he was very good a History of magic, so they celbrated together buy going to the higest window they could and firing flares out the window. They had become very good friends over this hard year of exams. During this year Tom started the extra curricular activilty of Ancient Studies. He also considered joining music as he played the guitar at home but then decided playing in front of people wasn't for him. Year 6 For his N.E.W.T.S Thomas took Potions, History of Magic, DADA, Charms, Muggle Studies and Study of Ancient Runes. He also started the Apparition course: he quickly picked up the skill and was exceptionaly gifted at it and quickly rose to be one of the top of his class. It was also in this year that Artrix and Thomas found the Clubhouse. Whislt walking around the castle they found a very dusty and worn map hidden in a knights helmet: they followed it and it lead to a secret room near the suspension bridge. In the room was a big stone fireplace, worn but cozy chairs and a collection of other junk. The pair gathered some trusted Slytherins as well as Penellope and a few of her Ravenclaws and they made the club house theirs. They gathered more junk and made a paradise of student comfort on top of what was already there. There were books, rugs, creast and painting; including the famed Gilderoy Corner which featured a whole section of wall dedicated to pictures of a smiling Gilderoy Lockhart as they had an odd, humorous fasination with him. In the clubhouse they tried to right a magizine for the schools students called the Hogwarts Student Prophet but it never got published: probably because they told the Proffessors to they should try sucking toads in it. Year 7 Thomas spent most of his last year with Penelope: Artrix and the rest of his Slytherin friends were all in the year above him and so had last the school. They spent their time studying for N.E.W.T.S and exploring the castle. During this time Penelope and Tom got very close but Thomas didn't really understand relationships and was far to awkward for them to be anything more than just friends. They wanted to find more secret rooms like the Club House and so did a lot of research and exploration of the castle. During this time they found a number of shortcuts and small rooms, they also became with a Hufflepuff named Duncan Hartstrum who had a similer ambition. At the end of the year he took his N.E.W.T.S and acheived Outstounding in History of Magic, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies and then Exceeds Expectations in Charms, DADA and Potions. Thomas was very pleased with these result but still didn't know what he wanted to do after leaving school. On the last day Penelope forced a hug from Thomas and made him promise to keep in touch, which he did. Later life (2011-Current) After Graduation After graduating Thomas didn't know what to do with him self. He stayed at his family home in Brighton and just enjoyed not having any responsability after a long year of exams: he went on walks, tried(and failed) to write a book and just generally pottered about a bit. Thomas really didn't know what he wanted to do witht the rest of his life. During this time he visted Penelope and Artrix several times and went to watch them play their first proffesional game of Quidditch as the Serpent Supremes of which Artrix was the captain and Penelope was in goal. Thomas used his spare time to learn several typography charms and make the team some posters, one of said posters was picked up by a member of the Ministry had come to witness the game and was very impressed with it. The Serpent Supremes won the game and Thomas was offered a job at the Ministry of Magic Public Services department which he accepted. MoM Public Information Services Thomas started the next week and has been is still in the position. In the role he creates wanted posters, propaganda and any other informational peices that the Ministry orders. When his first started his ambition was to have his own office which he got a year after starting: the office is often filled with poster designs and enchanted books and words. One time a cleaner tried to tidy the office up but the books got angryand chased her away. Other than this the office is quite tidy and organised. He still keeps in close contact with Artrix and Penelope and always goes to see them play as well as designing all of their memorabilia. Physical description Thomas is fair skinned and has greyish blue eyes. His hair is wavvy and of a dark auburn colour. He often waears a scarf which features the Slytherin colours along with a black coat or a purple jumper with a white shirt and green tie. He also wears red glasses when needed. Personality and traits Thomas is, on a whole, an introvert. He can be quiet and keeps to himself when he can. However when with people you knows and like he can be quite hyper at moment aswell, it really depends on his mood. He has an odd, dark sense of humor that can sometimes get him into trouble. Magical abilities and skills Thomas has beeen known to be good at charms and enchantments as well as being very talented at apperating. Possessions *His Slytherin scarf *His framed, and signed, picture of Gildroy Lockhart Relationships Artrix Clair First friend at Hogwarts. Penelope Murkwald First friend in his own year group. Trivia Quotes Category:Staff Characters Category:Slytherin Category:MoM Employee Category:Order of Merlin